leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graves/History
Previous Lore Main= "They got a saying in the locker: ain't got nothin' but time to plan." - , the Outlaw Malcolm Graves was born in the back of a Bilgewater tavern and left there with a bottle of spiked milk. He survived a childhood in the pirate-run slums using every dirty trick in the book. Intent on building a new life for himself, he stowed away on the first ship to the mainland he could sneak aboard. However, the grim realities of the world forced him to eke out an unsavory living in the underground of various city-states, jumping the border whenever things got too hot. At a particularly high-stakes game of cards, he found himself seated opposite . They both flipped four aces on the final hand. It was the first time either conman had met his equal. The two formed an alliance, swindling marks at the tables and scrapping back-to-back in the alleys afterward. Together, they ran the streets - stacking chips, decks, and rap sheets. Unfortunately, Graves made the mistake of hustling a hefty sum from Dr. Aregor Priggs, a high-ranking Zaunite official and businessman. When Priggs discovered how he'd been played, he became obsessed with revenge. He learned about Twisted Fate's all-consuming desire to control magic and he promptly offered him a trade: serve Graves up in exchange for enrollment in a procedure which would grant his wish. Twisted Fate took the deal - both he and Graves knew the stakes of their arrangement, but the offer was too good. Once acquired, Priggs had Graves taken to a special location built to hold men whose crimes - or more precisely their punishments - were meant to stay off the books. Graves endured years of captivity at the hands of Zaun's wardens before he managed to escape. One of his fellow detainees introduced him to an eccentric gunsmith who modified a shotgun exactly to his specifications. He named it ' '. After he paid a visit to Priggs, Graves joined the League of Legends with two targets in his sights: Twisted Fate and payback. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 14 October, 21 CLE ;Observation Malcolm Graves is the picture of resilience. His body, a checkerboard of scars and cracked calluses, remains fit despite his age. His expression is grim, determined. He carries an oversized shotgun in one hand. Its weight is irrational for its function, but it complements him well. However, the real story lies in his eyes. They seem stubbornly fixed on something beyond his vision, something unachievable, some goal that has always remained slightly out of reach. Nothing will steer him from his course. It's as though he has pursued the carrot-on-a-stick for so long that, even though he learned the trick, it's all he knows how to do anymore. ;Reflection Same old song and dance, Graves thought. Couple of big wigs trying to put on a show. Graves wasn't one for theatrics. He preferred to keep most of his social interactions 12-gauge and below. Things hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, he genuinely delighted in the game, fleecing marks and skipping town before the chips could fall. Back then he had a partner with a like-minded philosophy: the longer the con, the better. Good times. Then turned on him faster than a foal in a firepit. Graves was no stranger to the double cross, but somehow Fate managed to blindside him. Never again. He paid a fair chunk of his life for that oversight. It was a hard lesson, but then again the most important ones tended to be. Now all that was left was to even the score. The clank of crashing steel broke his thoughts. It was a tone of bitter finality, the chime of swindled life. He knew it well. He spun to find a familiar set of bars lined mockingly between him and the freedom he so recently won. Behind them, the oily face of the man who incarcerated him, Dr. Aregor Priggs, sneered in victory. He raised his arm, happy to put a slug between Priggs' beady eyes, but his hand was empty. He was trapped, again, in Priggs' privately-funded detention facility. Well, this is a setback. Priggs grinned broadly, gathering a froth of reeking spittle in the corners of his mouth. He was a bulbous, slimy man whose only redeeming quality, as far as Graves was concerned, was that he had the stones to look his captives in the eye while he kept them holed up like dogs. Graves had worked out that Priggs used this little sanctuary primarily as a place to make high-profile competitors disappear, but he had earned a special cell for taking two of Priggs' more fetching mistresses for a week-long excursion on the sleaze's dime. By the time Priggs' retinue of head-bobbing corporate flunkies tracked all the funds Graves funneled, he and Fate were already in Demacia hustling vacationers on Conqueror Beach. "I bet you thought you saw the last of me", Priggs wheezed. He always wheezed when he talked. "The last I cared to", Graves said. "You looked a might improved with that pig face of yours spread across a wall." Every word carried a consequence, so Graves chose to savor them. "Aren't you curious how I did it?" Priggs was pleased with himself. "I don't wonder why critters come crawling back, I just stomp harder next time." "I hope you still have that spirit when I'm through with you", Priggs spat. Graves didn't flinch. He may as well have been a tick for how long he'd held on in that place, with few friends and fewer decencies, tended by whatever trash Priggs found to run the outfit. Pain had long ago become a chore more than any kind of punishment. "I hope you eat something lighter the next time I make you soil yourself", he returned. "Why do you want to join the League, Graves?" The question was unusually direct for the wheezing oaf, but when the subject was the most powerful organization in Valoran, perhaps even his chaps got a little chafed. "Don't know why you'd stop to wonder, he said. "You know my history as well as anyone." "Miss me that much?" The new voice, a relic from the past, made Graves' blood boil. He grabbed the bars, knuckles white, as Twisted Fate strolled into view behind Priggs. "Fate! I know you're crooked as a quarryman's spine, but you got a real set of tires throwing in with this sack of stool again!" This wasn't the reunion Graves had planned all these years. "Why you--- " the fat man sputtered. "Why do you want to join the League, Graves?" Twisted Fate's face was calm, unreadable. "You let me out of this cage and I'll show you-- " Graves roared. "Why do you want--- " Fate started again. "I'm going to ruin your con, Fate! The world may buy that you're some kind of 'champion', but I'm gonna show them what you really are. I will take everything you have, and when I'm done, you'll be lucky to scam the heat off a campfire." Graves took a deep breath. He didn't realize how much Twisted Fate had gotten to him. He silently vowed never to give Fate the satisfaction of seeing him this angry again. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Fate smirked, a simple gesture that was acid in Graves' veins. He swallowed, determined not to lose his cool again. "Feels like I just squatted with spurs on", he muttered. Fate chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Malcolm." With that, he strode out of sight, Priggs close on his heels. Graves sat in his cell, smoldering, until the bars suddenly opened. Cautiously, he exited the cell... ...and found himself standing in the Institute of War, weapon in hand. Always putting on a show. Graves clenched his teeth and cocked his gun. He wasn't one for theatrics, but if it was a show they wanted... Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Splash Art North America= Graves OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Graves Graves OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|2nd Classic Graves |-|China= Graves MafiaSkin Ch.jpg|Mafia Graves Patch History ** Stack limit increased to 8 from 4. ** Now grants 2 stacks if you dash toward an enemy champion. ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ;V6.16 * General ** Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from Graves's basic attacks only applied a single stack of . ;V6.15 * General ** Cancelling Graves's basic attack no longer fails to reset his basic attack timer. ;V6.14 * General ** Fixed a bug where sometimes took no damage from Graves's basic attacks. * ** No longer fizzles if cast immediately before Graves fires his second basic attack charge. * ** Graves is no longer briefly stunned if an enemy tries to displace him as he casts Collateral Damage. ;V6.8 * ** First pellet damage reduced to from *** Subsequent pellets damage reduced to from % AD}} ** Critical strike pellets reduced to 6 from 8 ** Critical strike pellets spread angle reduced to 15º from 18 ** granting 2 additional pellets ** Critical strike pellets deal (1 + ) AD}} bonus damage ;V6.3 * ** Knocking back ** seconds recoil after attacking being interrupted by and * ** Detonation damage reduced to from ** Detonation delay increased to seconds from 0 * ** Interrupting Graves' reload animation ** Graves will perform the last issued action from before casting ;V6.2 * ** Ranking up causing inconsistent bonus resistances values until refreshed ;November 17th Hotfix * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345 * ** Initial damage reduced to from ** Detonation damage reduced to from ** Cost increased to from ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to from ** Armor growth increased to from ** Attack speed reduced to from *** Attack delay increased to from 0 **** Delay between attacks scales with attack speed more pronouncedly than the conventional way ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 330 ** Attack range reduced to 425 from 525 * - ** Graves stores up to 2 shells. Each of his basic attacks consumes 1 shell and sprays four pellets in a cone, damaging the first enemy unit they hit (Graves is not guaranteed to hit his target) *** Enemies hit take damage plus % AD}} damage for every pellet they get hit with beyond the first **** Damage scales with level **** Turrets take 25% reduced damage (multiplicative) *** Critical strikes fire 4 additional pellets (+ 2 more with ) *** Targets that take modified damage from basic attacks will only be hit by one pellet ( plants, ) *** 's 's bolts will apply the same way as if Graves used conventional basic attacks ** :}} Pellets cannot pass through units but each applies on-hit effects yet enemies will only be affected by them once per attack. Non-champions hit by multiple pellets are knocked back *** One-use on-hit effects ( ) are applied to the first enemy hit ** After using all of his shells, Graves takes ~2 seconds to reload 'Destiny', time which is slightly reduced by bonus attack speed. Graves will reload automatically if he sits on a shell for 4 seconds without attacking (reload time is halved) *** The reload will be interrupted by acquiring a shell with * - ** Graves fires a powder round forward in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through and leaving a trail of powder on the ground. After a 2 seconds delay or if the round hits a structure or wall, the trail ignites dealing % Bonus AD)}} physical damage to enemies along the powder line toward where Graves cast and in a rectangular area around the round's detonation. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ** Slow changed to on impact from persistent while inside area of effect. ** Nearsight changed to within area of effect from general (allied vision still removed) * ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to seconds from 1 ** Bonus attack speed on cast ** On-hit cooldown reduction is applied with 's pellets, up to | | }} times per attack. ** Instantly loads 1 shell ** Resets Graves' basic attack timer ** Grants Graves a stack of for 4 seconds, gaining bonus armor and magic resistance, stacking up to 4 times. *** Pellets that hit non-minions refresh the duration *** Only subsequent Quickdraw casts will generate additional stacks * ** Graves is knocked back 300 units on-cast ;V5.8 * ** Damage reduced to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Per-pellet bonus damage increased to 50% from 40 *** Maximum damage increased to from ;V4.20 * General ** Classic artwork updated (cigar removed) ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Hired Gun ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic and Jailbreak ;V4.15 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct explosion damage ( instead of the intended ) ;V4.13 * ** Per-pellet bonus damage increased to 40% from 35 * ** Impact damage increased to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 * ** Cost reduced to 40 from 50 * ** Impact AD ratio increased to from ** Explosion damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305 ;V1.0.0.147 * ** Flagged as having sunglasses ;V1.0.0.146 * General ** Attack speed reduced to from * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Nearsight range reduced to 675 from 800 ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Damage reduced to from ** Per-pellet bonus damage increased to 35% from 25 * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Sound effect breaking when using wards ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Having no cost and going on cooldown despite not being used ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Cost increased to from * ** Impact damage reduced to from ** Explosion damage reduced to from ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.129 * General ** Ability tooltips updated * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550 ** Mana reduced to 295 from 342 * ** Per-pellet bonus damage reduced to 25% from 30 ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 ** Per-stack bonus resistances reduced to 3 from 4 * ** Per-pellet bonus damage reduced to 30% from 35 ;V1.0.0.127 * Added }} Category:Graves Category:Champion history